


Morbid Curiosity

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Stripping, but leaning toward it, not quite porn, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi notes that Eren's skin is never scarred by the frequent bites to his hand and he wonders what would happen if he bites Eren instead.</p><p>Link to the drawing by dvl that inspired this short Drabble <a href="http://drawverylittle.tumblr.com/post/129835934021/accompanying-writing-done-by-kaijoskopycat">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Curiosity

"That," Levi gestures toward the layers of clothing Eren wears. "Off. Now."

Eren's face lights up, but he swiftly complies. Levi knows the blush is reflexive. Eren has long since lost the hesitance that made him an endearing, albeit obnoxious, teenager. He has, thankfully, grown out of it. Levi can see the smirk that tugs at the corners of Eren's lips.

He stands back, arms crossed over his chest as he observes. Eren's shirt flutters around his upper body until it comes over his head. Levi's spares a glance as the fabric drifts to the floor, but he ignores the impulse to pick it up and fold it. Time is of the essence and he's always hyper aware of just how quickly everything can end.

Eren is more than well acquainted with Levi's impatience and his pants are swift to follow his shirt to the ground. Levi's eyes rake over Eren's body. Pale perfection is the term that comes to mind, but he knows it's incorrect. It's also a term Eren uses to jokingly describe Levi himself and he loathes the description, often smashing a palm against Eren's face to shove him away when he whispers the term with a shit-eating grin.

Eren isn't pale. His skin is lightly bronzed from the sun. His torso is lean, leading down to slender hips, defined by perfectly cut hip bones. Levi knows the feel of the skin taut across the "V" that leads to Eren's lower half. 

Forcing his gaze to ascend, he traces over the subtle cut of muscles that line Eren's abdomen. All the work they have done over the years is starting to show in Eren's form. He's not muscular just yet, but Levi likes that. He likes the definition of eventual change, the way Eren's body doesn't try to accommodate more than it can hold. 

His eyes flicker toward Eren's arms, up the muscles corded in his forearms as his fingers flex at his sides. He takes a few steps forward, extending an arm to brush his fingers up Eren's bicep and over the curve of his shoulders. 

The term broad doesn't come to mind, but he's heading in that direction. Eren's shoulders are stronger, fuller than they had been in his teens from all the rigorous training. Levi notices the small differences. He's noticed more of an anchor to hold on to when his arms are wrapped around Eren's back. 

Eren reaches forward with his left hand and grips the hem of Levi's shirt. He gives a gentle tug upward and Levi glances at the slender fingers, reads the barely concealed tension that silently begs for the clothing's removal. His lips twitch, the barest hint of amusement before he complies. 

The warmth of Eren's fingers return, this time on his bare skin. They dig into his hip and pull Levi forward a few inches. 

"Heichou, your pants," Eren breathes as his thumb draws a teasing circle on Levi's skin, dipping beneath the waistline with every downward sweep. 

Levi ignores the plea and the encouraging brush of fingers. He reaches for Eren's free hand. The feel of it brings to mind a much larger hand, born of a bout of fury and a fierce bite to sensitive skin, surrounding him in a steamy, sinewy layer of protection from the very thing that lies within Eren's body. Levi's thumb absently brushes across the skin between Eren's thumb and forefinger. No marks remain, no scars mar the skin to remind Eren of what he has to go through to pull something so terrifying from his depths. 

His eyes dart toward the smooth skin of Eren's neck. Levi's hand moves over Eren's arm until his thumb can trace up the taut line leading up to his jaw. The skin is stretched just as thin as the skin of Eren's hand and Levi wonders.

He wonders just how much pressure he can use. He wonders what reaction it will garner. He wonders if he'll still have his arms wrapped around Eren or the Titan strength that lies within. 

"Call it morbid curiosity," he whispers as he leans forward, replacing the brush of his thumb with the brush of lips.


End file.
